


yurushite

by Sir_Mantra



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Dubious Consent, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Riding, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-08 23:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16438985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Mantra/pseuds/Sir_Mantra
Summary: But if it makes you happy...





	yurushite

“I _need_ this, Armin. You’re the only one who can help me…”

Armin’s eyes grew wide, mouth slightly open in shock. Was Eren being serious? Did he actually mean—

Eren pounced on the smaller man, lips sloppily pressed against Armin’s as he wrapped his arms around Armin’s waist and lifted him off the ground. Armin flailed in Eren’s arms, struggling out of his grip. Eren tore himself off Armin, quickly looked him up and down with an unreadable expression, and pushed him onto the bed.

Before Armin could protest, Eren kissed him again. This ferocity, this _feral_ behaviour, was intense. Eren’s kisses overwhelmed Armin; the blond boy was engulfed in a flurry of rough kisses. Eren bit at his lower lip, before shoving his tongue further into Armin’s mouth. He alternated swiftly between twirling his tongue around Armin’s and sucking it. 

Armin gripped the bed sheets, involuntarily arching his back into Eren’s touch. A small cry fell out of his mouth at some point, but Eren caught it with a kiss. Armin shivered as Eren’s fingers trailed down the length of his body. His heart pounded in his ear; he couldn’t tell if he was excited or nervous.

 _I don’t have a good feeling…_ Armin unwittingly licked his lips when he saw Eren look up at him. He was frozen in place by Eren’s cool stare. His eyes used to be so bright — a vivid green, so full of life and passion and _love_ — but now they were a hazy grey.

Armin’s heart sunk. He just wanted to bring that brightness back.

_Eren, I don’t think I have any taste…_

_But if it makes you happy…_

Armin nodded his head (Eren was waiting for a response, right?) and closed his eyes. With slow, deep breaths — the relaxing technique his granddad taught him many, many years ago when the world was small but his heart was not — Armin prepared himself for what was to come.

Eren’s fingers were soft against him, tracing his body in small circles. It tickled a little, Armin thought, and that helped him relax a bit. See, Eren wasn’t entirely _rough_ — his gentle, almost hesitant touches reminded Armin of the old Eren (the old Eren who offered his hand to Armin whenever he was knocked down; the old Eren who grinned wildly at Armin’s ideas and made-up games; the old Eren who smiled at him when no one else did; the old Eren who _loved_ ).

 _Maybe…_ Armin thought as he tried to slow his anxious breaths. Eren touched his insides, and Armin released a quiet sigh. _Maybe this way I can understand him…_

Another finger, it seemed, but Armin forced his mind to think of happier thoughts. A world where Eren would embrace him once more, praise his great mind and heart, and the two could _actually_ swim in the ocean together (instead of working together to crush Marley’s ships).

_I wonder why he stopped speaking all of a sudden… Why was he not so interested in the ocean? We’d dreamt of it for so long… right? It did mean something to him… didn’t it?_

Eren suddenly gripped Armin’s hips (since when had the two of them ended up naked?) and positioned his cock before his ass. Armin quickly closed his eyes; he couldn’t _dare_ look at his best friend’s dick. Of course, when they were younger, he had seen it when the two bathed together, but in such a situation...

A titan attack. That was what it was like, right? It was like watching a titan attack — all you could do was stand by and watch, _helpless_ , as you witnessed something so terrifying and morbid happen.

Armin was helpless. He couldn’t stop now. Eren was his best friend. 

 _Forgive me…_ Armin winced as he felt his ass being gradually torn by his best friend. _I… must be a bad person to you… It’s because I don’t understand you…_

Eren pushed even deeper into Armin, and Armin abruptly bit his bottom lip and cursed under his breath. It wasn’t a sharp pain, but rather a long, drawn-out, burning one. He felt himself being stretched out (and, in the back of his mind, he appreciated Eren’s strong, thick arms either side of him — once an extension for fighting for freedom, they now caged Armin in and, in a startling way, he had never felt happier).

_It’s because we’re together again, aren’t we?_

Eren pulled away for a second (which made Armin’s heart _ache_ ), and he ran a hand through his long hair. Armin stared up at him in awe. Eren had warped before his eyes: long, messy hair tied back in a delicious half-up, half-down bun; broad, thick shoulders, and strong, defined back muscles; and the protruding veins on his arms were something _else_. These features, combined with Eren’s silent, ‘cool’ nature, were almost too much for Armin. His friend had always been attractive, yes, but not like _this_.

“Are you okay?” Eren asked, voice low. “I’m sorry if I rushed things… I’ll help you out, too…”

He lowered his head (Armin caught the sight of his back muscles and oh _God_ ), and, without warning, took Armin’s dick into his mouth.

“A—ah…!” Armin whined abruptly, before clapping his hand over his mouth. _Stop! You sound ridiculous!_

Eren looked up, intrigued. A small, sly smile crept up on his lips. Armin immediately hid his face behind his hands.

“Oh? You liked that?” Eren asked, grin vicious. (The wild smile reminded Armin of Eren’s mischievous side that was once often in play.)

Armin nudged his foot into Eren’s side. “Stop it… You have a scary look about you, as if you’re a villain…”

Eren smirked. “I guess I do…”

Quickly, Eren ducked his head and licked up Armin’s cock. Armin startled and cried once more. He couldn’t hide his blush, instead opting to dig his hands into Eren’s hair as the brunet sucked his dick. For a few minutes, Armin squirmed and moaned whilst Eren’s tongue lapped and sucked at his dick.

And then, Eren pulled away. He looked down at Armin’s flushed state (and Armin _knew_ he looked so dirty and tragic). Eren licked his lips, and, grasping Armin’s hips once more, he slipped his dick inside.

It hurt, of course it _hurt_ , but for Eren, Armin was willing to do anything. For the first time in a while, Armin could _actually_ understand Eren.

_Don’t worry, Eren. I’m just like you, aren’t I? I’m selfish too…_

_It’s just that I’m scared to be alone…_

Eren pounded into Armin faster, their moans and cries harmonised in an allegro melody. It was fast, sweaty, and the way Eren’s claws dug into Armin made him feel _alive_. This situation confused Armin: he loved Eren so, so much, and he hated pain, and yet when it came to Eren, the pain became pleasure and his life was on _fire_.

And Armin didn’t mind it — loved the way it hurt, really — when Eren thrust deeper into him, scratched at his sides, and bit at his neck. He was animalistic, a _devil_ , but it was okay with Armin, because they both were, weren’t they.

The devil in Armin spurred him to take action, and that he did.  

“W—woah, Armin…!” Eren cried in surprise as Armin pushed Eren back and rode his dick (and it was wrong, wasn’t it, the way Armin felt validated by Eren’s aroused cries). It hurt, it _really_ hurt, but Armin was used to scorching situations. He sped up, rocking his hips forwards and backwards. He bounced on his cock, gyrated his hips, as his hands splayed on Eren’s broad chest. He felt so good under him, Armin thought, and the way Eren’s eyes practically rolled to the back of his head confirmed that Eren was enjoying this too. Armin smiled proudly to himself.

See, Armin wasn’t completely innocent, either. He was a monster too, wasn’t he, with hands that pulled triggers on guns, mind that devised dooming strategies, and a heart that was fading away. They were both monsters, and maybe that was enough for them — maybe, just maybe, Armin could be grateful that, in some twisted, decaying way, he could finally understand Eren.

And as Eren slammed his dick into Armin and Armin hit back with as much ferocity, Armin felt as if they had truly become one. They could really understand one another, couldn’t they, as two crumbling monsters who wanted nothing more than freedom and love.

Armin wondered — throughout this burning, decaying cage they were in — if Eren could taste it, the taste of a warm heart, and maybe, just maybe, Eren could confide in Armin once more as they shared their worries, their fears, their dreams, and their future together. It could be _good_ again, Armin thought, Eren and he could be _good_.

However, all good things must come at a price. Nothing was inherently right or wrong in this world; nothing was ever black or white. In fact, most things were grey, just like the sky, and Armin sighed because the world had always been bleak, made brighter with Eren here, but Eren, in this closed-off, devil form, wasn’t truly here anymore, was he?

And then when they came — Eren first, followed shortly by Armin — the two collapsed into each other. Armin weakly slumped on top of Eren’s chest, small puffs of air exhaled as he sleepily closed his eyes. Eren, panting, absentmindedly ran his hands through Armin’s hair. His eyes too were closed as the two basked in the warm aftermath. Armin hadn’t felt this relaxed in years.

At last, they could rest.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Eren was gone by dawn.


End file.
